USMUDR 2 - 12/06/2013
18:23:22 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupupu~! It's the start of a new day, you little shits! 18:24:53 Yam: I'd just like to say, I'm sorry about last night guys. Things got a little crazy and stuff.. 18:25:33 Faolan: no need just dont fight 18:27:02 Ava: I, yeah I'm sorry too, to everyone. 18:27:52 Faolan: you two make up now? -looks to both of them- 18:28:55 Yam: *He glances over at Ava, keeping a hand on his other arm* 18:28:56 Ava: Yam, I don't have cooties. Don't worry. 18:30:56 Ava: I'm sorry, for you know, smooch. 18:31:17 Yam: Don't talk about it please 18:31:29 Ava: It never happened 18:31:55 Merlando: *walks up* Hey guys! 18:31:57 Faolan: but it did though? -is confused- 18:32:47 Ava: What I mean is, I act as if it never happened 18:33:41 Faolan: to act forget? 18:33:45 Faolan: why act? 18:34:08 Yam: Hey there! 18:34:11 Ava: Because it's obvious that Yam hates me and it was wrong of ke to do something like that. 18:34:15 Yam: How's it goin' matey? 18:34:59 Faolan: yam hates you? how? 18:35:00 Merlando: How is everyone today? Feeling refreshed after sleep? *smiles* 18:35:14 Yam: *He turns to her for a breif moment* I never said that, would you please stop? 18:35:17 Ava: Yam will explain that. 18:35:48 Faolan: -turns to yam- why hate? 18:35:57 Yam: I never said anything of the sort! 18:36:45 Faolan: -stands there confused looking between yam and ava- 18:36:53 Ava: But it's obvious. 18:37:01 Merlando: Ah... Did something happen? 18:37:51 Ava: Yam kissed me. 18:38:00 Yam: ..... 18:38:02 Yam: No! 18:38:13 Yam: No, no, no. It was the other way around! 18:38:23 Yam: You FORCED yourself on me. I didn't want that at all! 18:38:33 Yam: Geez *he clutches his head* 18:38:43 Ava: It was frustration not force get it right. 18:39:05 Merlando: Kissed? Heh... 18:39:26 Yam: I was willing to be friends with you, but now your calling victum? 18:39:51 Ava: You did kiss me, as I kissed you. 18:40:00 Yam: It's not funny, I didn't want that! 18:40:13 Yam: *He backs up* 18:40:57 Ava: Well it won't happen again, okay. 18:41:55 Yam: Just..please stay away from me *He folds his arms across himself protectivly* 18:42:21 Ava: Well, I was going to offer a hand of friendship, but consider it done. 18:42:21 Merlando: *goes over to yam and attempts to like do soemthing to comfort him* 18:43:03 Ava: *She immediately smiles and seems much brighter* AvaMay wants to continue her search with Medea! 18:43:48 Faolan: search where? 18:44:09 Ava: The forest of course! 18:44:43 Yam: *He gives a weak smile to Merlando* 18:48:03 Faolan: where to begin? so much forest 18:49:04 Ava: Well, I found some plants that seemed interesting. I want Medea's opinion first, it's her area of expertise there. 19:00:23 Merlando: Hey talk to me man, you feelin ok? 19:01:26 Yam: Uh, yeah. 19:01:49 Ava: I'm gonna find Medea, see you later Merlando, Faolan! 19:02:04 Merlando: Bye! *waves* 19:02:34 Ava: *She grins before running off* 19:04:05 Faolan: -waves- 19:06:28 Faolan: yam is ill? 19:09:05 Yam: No, not at all 19:10:08 Faolan: are you troubled? -he walks over to yam eyeing him curiously- 19:10:32 Yam: Well, I guess you could say that matey 19:11:02 Faolan: thougth for a penny? 19:13:05 Yam: Look, it's nothing different from what we just went over. There's no secrets or anything 19:13:18 Yam: *He shakes his head* does any one want to go looking for stuff with me? 19:13:23 Yam: Like, the sea 19:13:35 Yam: I could do with a swim 19:13:43 Merlando: Ah! I would but I'm actually waiting for Harley to wake up! *his smiles* 19:15:58 Faolan: to see the sea would be lovely 19:16:46 Merlando: We can go together later though! I'd just rather not leave him to wander around alone! 19:18:16 Yam: Right, yeah 19:24:14 Harley: Hey guys. *He yawns while walking in.* What'd I miss? 19:24:39 Faolan: romantic drama 19:27:20 Yam: It wasn't romantic at all 19:27:46 Merlando: Romance, heh... 19:28:38 Yam: That's it 19:28:39 Yam: I'm done 19:29:39 Yam: *He turns on his heel an starts walking into the woods* 19:29:55 Merlando: Ah... Sorry 19:31:50 Faolan: it wasnt? -is confused- wrong station... 19:32:54 Yam: *He turns again* 19:32:55 Yam: NO 19:34:51 Yam: *He clutches his head* What about a girl forcing herself onto a guy and KISSING him when he DOESN'T WANT TO BE KISSED and him pushing her off himself feeling assaulted says "romantic to you?" 19:35:05 Yam: She SCARES me! 19:35:30 Harley: That sounds like some kinky shit, dude. 19:35:33 Merlando: I didn't think kissing was a romantic thing... 19:35:47 Faolan: what is...romance? 19:37:16 Merlando: I think its a thing boyfriends or girlfriends or something do.. 19:38:14 Faolan: bouy friends? girl friends? 19:38:24 Merlando: yeah like... dating 19:38:37 Merlando: sometihng about birds and bees.... 19:39:58 Yam: I don't want to talk about this 19:40:02 Faolan: mating of birds and bees? oh! is where two humans huddle and warmth and movement is happening with loud noises?! 19:40:04 Yam: Just, stop 19:40:24 Merlando: How do a bird and a bee... do that..? 19:40:47 Faolan: tv showed humans do that 19:41:00 Faolan: birds in dark huts make loud noises 19:41:12 Faolan: bees stand on top of each other? 19:41:32 Merlando: Ah.... Thats really odd 19:42:21 Harley: Oh my fucking god. 19:43:05 Merlando: *looks at Harley* Uh.... *his face goes red and he looks down* Ah.... 19:43:58 Yam: I'm going for a walk, would anyone like to come and NOT discuss anything to do with last night 19:44:16 Yam: *He mutters* this is why I don't hang about landlubbers 19:44:20 Harley: Heh, sure. 19:44:50 Merlando: Ah, yeah... this topic is maybe a bit lewd for me! 19:45:20 Faolan: -still confused but tilts head down- ...sorry 19:45:37 Yam: It's- it's fine 19:46:02 Yam: Let's just *He sighs, pulling a smile* let's go find the sea! 19:46:07 Yam: S-SEA! 19:46:11 Merlando: *kind of attaches himself to Harleys arm* Yeah! Lets go swimming! 19:46:26 Yam: SEA!!! *He runs into the woods* SEAAAAAAAAAAA!! 19:47:09 Faolan: -questionably runs after yam- seaaaaaaa! 19:53:16 Monoleo Mastermind: By the way, you bastards, there will be new areas everytime there is a trial! Go take a look and you may find some water. Upupupupu~!